


Glücksseeligkeit

by whiskeythursdays



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Frerard, Homeless!Gerard, IcannotTag, M/M, fluff?, kinda_sad, punk!frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeythursdays/pseuds/whiskeythursdays
Summary: Glücksseeligkeit: a German word, which describes a deep happyness. Not an exited one, like the day before christmas, a calming one like a buddhist would describe nirvana, the big nothing. Glücksseeligkeit is like lying in a field of flowers, beeing high an listening to music.It's a car ride in the middle of night on an empty freeway, when your almost fall asleep. It's a post-sex cigarette, before you wander in the sweet land of dreams.Gerard hasn't experienced this feeling in a long time, until he met Frank.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 4





	Glücksseeligkeit

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i posted this piece of shit

There he is, sitting on a street corner in Belleville, New Jersey, chin stubbly, hair greasy, hasn't showered in a while. He's waiting. He's waiting for another pitying citizen of this goddamn town to donate him a dollar or two, to quench their guilt and forget him half an hour later. It's summer, the sun burns down on his raven hair and the fact that he wears mostly black doesn't help at all, the last time Gerard had a sip of water was three hours ago, so his throat was desert like and his stomach empty.

A fifty-ish woman walked by. " May I have a dollar?", some of the only words he spoke within the last week, since a nice female in her thirties went with him in a small café and bought Gee, as he got called by his little brother Mikey, a piece of cake and a coffee, they had a interesting chat. The lady gave him a dollar. " Thank you".

He grabbed his backpack, he took it with him, as he left home three years ago, in it his few belongings, and was about to look for a cheap store to get himself hydrated and maybe, if the five dollars sufficed fed. Soon Gerard found what he was searching for and stepped into the small PriceRite, trying not to sigh at the air conditioning. As he wandered through the shelfs, he felt the disgusted, pitiful glares of the other customers. Gee hurried to get some water and a loaf of bread so he could get fed up, thereafter he walked to the checkout, added to the queue and waited to pay his stuff. The guy behind the counter, had lots of tattoos and the hugest smile in his face, he seemed to be a bunch of energy, sunflower energy. As it was his turn to pay, he saw the name tag, announcing his name was Frank Iero.

"Hello!" Frank greeted nicely, scanned the two bottles of water and during he did this, he started talking: "Haven't I seen you a few days ago, you're homeless, aren't you?" Gee could only nod. "I really wanted to hand you some money, but I hadn't quite anything with me, see your groceries as a reparation, just keep your money, you need it. It 'd be amazing if you didn't tell my boss.'' Frank put them for him in a bag and gave it to him. "Thank you.'' He looked him grateful in the light honey-coloured eyes and repeated his answer a couple of times in disbelief.

Gerard left the store, this damn cute energy ball in his mind. Also in his mind was the question, what to do with the money?

He could buy a pack of fags, he hasn't smoked in years, on the other hand he could buy himself a pencil and a gimcrack sketchbook. Gee knew he had to save the money, but the bread and the water would last at least two days. While he thought about that, he set down on a park bench and drank from the first bottle of water, to quench his thirst. Afterwards he bit into the bread, forcing himself not to eat too much and not too fast, so he won't puke. Gerard was that one artsy kid in middle school, that's why he finally decided for the art supplies, and maybe, he thought by himself, he could make some money by selling his drawings. In this way he could get cigarettes and save money, in order to struggle trough.

As he finished a quater of his bread, Gee ended his trains of thoughts, stood up and began walking towards a Walmart. He reached the shelfs of art accessories, he bended down to the lower racks, where the cheaper things were and started searching, he hadn't thought of anything special, low price and low quality, as long as he can afford it, along with a pencil, he's totally happy. After a while Gerard found the cheapest of all, a pink one with a unicorn on top of the cover, it reminded him of his little brother who was in love with unicorns, he continued his search added a lead pencil, and went to the checkout to pay his purchases with the exact sum of 4.35$ and left. 

He strolled around in the streets and in some nice park he sat down and started sketching, at first Gee didn't know what to draw, he didn't wanted to be his first sketch in years some boring skyline to sell, so he drew what was on his mind, which happend to be a sweet PriceRite employee, named Frank Iero. As Gerard was about to finish the drawing, he felt a pair of eyes stapled to his back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter, kinda sucks   
> its so short and still took me a week to write  
> english isnt my mother tongue so ignore the mistakes and the little vocabulary  
> if somebody actually enjoyed this crap, lemme know if i should continue, but ill try to update


End file.
